From Gotham To Hogwarts
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to save Hogwarts' students from the new Professor of the Dark Arts. Meanwhile, Hermione gets a new best friend.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Batman: The Animated Series is owned by Warner Bros. and was created by Eric Radomski and Bruce Timm. Harry Potter is a book series that was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series that is owned by Warner Bros.

Batman was lounging around the Batcave, enjoying one of his rare breaks. However, his break was about to be put on hold. Alfred Pennyworth, walked up to him, while holding a newspaper. Batman turned around and said, "Hi Alfred. What's up?"

Alfred asked, "Did you read the Daily Planet's newest article?"

Batman said, "Alfred, I only buy Daily Planet newspapers, so I have something to throw in the fireplace."

Alfred replied, "You'll want to read the new article."

Batman had a concerned look on his face, while asking, "Is something bad happening?" Alfred nervously nodded.

Batman grabbed the newspaper and read an article about Hogwarts' newest employee. A scared look came across Batman's face, while saying, "I need to get into the Batmobile and go there. I can't believe who's come back. He crawled out of the sewers and went to Hogwarts. Those kids are in trouble." Batman started driving to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Kimmy Ventrix was starting her first day, as a Hogwarts student. Kimmy's mom, Helen, dropped her off. Kimmy had dealt with a lot of drama in the past, so the thought of dealing with a new school was a little scary, especially since Hogwarts had such a weird reputation. Kimmy nervously said, "I don't know if I'll do well at this school, Mom."

Helen replied, "Don't worry, Kimmy. It's one of the finest and most magical schools in the world."

Kimmy responded, "If that's the case, I'm probably not special enough, to be one of their students."

Helen confidently said, "Trust me, Kimmy. You're one of the most special."

Kimmy smiled and replied, "And you're one of the most specially kind people I know."

Helen hugged Kimmy and handed her Mojo, her favorite stuffed animal. She said, "Try to have a decent first day."

Kimmy replied, "Okay."

Kimmy walked into Hogwarts. She wasn't used to walking around such eccentric looking hallways, so she had a hard time being careful. She accidentally bumped into Hermione Granger, which made Hermione drop her books.

Hermione angrily said, "You're going to face my ultimate wrath, for making me drop my precious books." Kimmy had a terrified look on her face. Hermione looked up and said, "I'm really sorry about that. I thought one of my friends had done that."

Kimmy jokingly replied, "You seem like a sweet friend."

Hermione responded, "I admit that I'm not the princess of sunshine. However, my best friends are a kitchen pot and a weasel, which makes things difficult."

Kimmy had a confused look on her face, while asking, "You're friends with a kitchen pot and a weasel?"

Hermione said, "No, I was just joking around."

Kimmy replied, "I've seen some weird stuff, so I had to ask."

Hermione had an intrigued look on her face, while asking, "What weird stuff have you seen? Is there a book about your adventures?"

Kimmy said, "No, my dad was an invisible conman, who had a fight with Batman, so I'm used to weird stuff."

Hermione replied, "Wowsers, it sure sounds like it. So, you've met Batman? What's he like?"

Kimmy responded, "He's known for being cold and intimidating, but deep down, he's a gentle, caring person. In a weird way, I could relate to him. I get the sense that he had a rough childhood too. Have you ever met anybody, who acts gloomy, but is secretly a nice person?"

Hermione thought of Severus Snape, while saying, "I know somebody like that. Anyways, we better get to class. After all, this is your first day, so being late would be bad." Kimmy nodded in agreement.

Hermione, Kimmy, and the other students entered the classroom. Albus Dumbledore entered the classroom and said, "Once again, another Professor of the Dark Arts teacher had to be fired. Thankfully, we found a replacement. However, this new teacher is a little eccentric, so he doesn't want to use this classroom."

Kimmy asked, "Where will class take place?"

Dumbledore said, "I don't know, but he gave me a map." He handed the map to Harry Potter and said, "Lead the students to the map's location." Harry nodded. The students started following the map.

Dumbledore roamed around the hallways, while Snape walked up to him and said, "I heard you're leading the students to a location you know nothing about it. Not to mention the fact, that you know squat about the teacher you hired."

Dumbledore replied, "We've been getting desperate, which is why we have to take risks."

Snape responded, "You've lost your senses, although it's debatable if you've ever been sensible." Snape was secretly worried about the students' safety. Dumbledore has made a lot of questionable decisions, but Snape thought this was the most questionable of them all.

Meanwhile, the students walked outside, while they continued following the map's directions. Kimmy looked at Hermione, while saying, "I'm concerned about this new teacher. He doesn't want to use a normal classroom and he won't even meet us, until we find his hidden lair. Isn't that creepy?"

Hermione replied, "To be honest, you're not the only one who thinks this is a weird situation. However, if the new teacher turns out to be evil, my friends and I will stop him."

Kimmy had a guilty look on her face, while responding, "I fear I'm not going to be much of a help. After all, this is my first day at Hogwarts and I'm a muggle, so I don't have any magical abilities or powers."

Hermione patted Kimmy's shoulder and replied, "Don't worry, Kimmy. Anybody can make a difference. Not having powers doesn't change that."

Kimmy smiled and responded, "Thank you, Hermione."

Harry walked up to them and nervously said, "Ron and I accidentally did something stupid."

Hermione was used to hearing that, so she folded her arms and asked, "What did you and Ron do?"

Harry said, "I wanted to take a break from holding the map, so I had Ron hold it. However, Ron flushed it down the toilet."

Hermione angrily glared at Ron and asked, "Why would you do such a silly thing?"

Ron said, "I wasn't trying to throw it in there. It was a simple drop."

Hermione angrily sighed and replied, "You've dropped so many things. You've dropped homework out the window and you dropped a stack of books into the garbage can." Ron chuckled, while having flashbacks of his dropping antics.

Ron had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Who's the freaky girl, that has blonde hair?"

Luna Lovegood replied, "I figured you already knew me."

Ron pointed to Kimmy and responded, "I was talking about her."

Hermione put her arm around Kimmy and replied, "This is Kimmy Ventrix, my new best friend."

Ron had an offended look on his face, while saying, "I thought I was your best friend, along with Harry."

Hermione replied, "Unlike you, I can trust her to not lose valuable items, due to cheap slapstick."

Ron whispered to Harry, "This is a bloody ripoff." Harry nodded.

Luna could tell there was a lot of tension going on, so she calmly said, "Calm down, dudes. I found the new teacher's classroom. It's only a few blocks away."

The students followed Luna. They looked down and saw a sign advertising the new "classroom." However, the students quickly realized the "classroom" was in the sewer.

Kimmy nervously asked, "Do we have to go into the sewer?"

Hermione looked at her and said, "Kimmy, I really don't want to, because I think it's a super inconsiderate and gross place to have class. However, I'm the type of person who loves following the rules, so I think we should check it out."

Ron asked, "Are you kidding me? I've asked you to go play in the sewer with me, like seven or eight times, and you always turned me down."

Kimmy, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, and the other students reluctantly went into the sewer. All of the students were grossed out by the sewer, except for Ron. Ron started digging around the sewer's garbage, while hoping to find something valuable.

Kimmy whispered to Hermione, "What's wrong with that Ron guy?"

Hermione whispered back, "I'm planning on writing a book about it."

After looking around the sewer for five minutes, the new Professor of the Dark Arts appeared. His real name was unknown, but he was referred to as the Sewer King. He had an infamous reputation of being a bad role-model to kids. However, Dumbledore was unaware of his evil schemes, so he had hired him.

Hermione looked at him, while asking, "Are you the new teacher?"

The Sewer King had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "I sure am."

Kimmy replied, "I hope this question isn't out of line, but why did you have us come to the sewer?"

The Sewer King responded, "You're not going to enjoy the comfort of Hogwarts. Instead, you're going to face the intimidating nature of the sewer."

Hermione asked, "Are you doing this to challenge us?"

The Sewer King said, "You can say that. Anyways, it's time for your first assignment."

Luna asked, "First assignment? Shouldn't we get a chance to know each other better?"

The Sewer King shook his head and replied, "I don't care about your names. You will go by the names I give you, the rules I give you, and the lifestyle I give you." He paused and said, "Your first assignment is to begin the hunt for treasure."

Ron responded, "Sounds captivating."

The Sewer King pointed upwards and said, "I'm sending you back into the light, so that you can get treasures for me. Go around your warty school and take money, diamonds, and any other valuable items, that my fellow teachers have."

Kimmy nervously asked, "Are you asking us to steal?"

The Sewer King said, "You can say that, but once your stolen items are delivered to me, they'll always remain in the sewer." He did a villainous laugh.

Hermione sternly replied, "I'm not going to take any part in this. For once, I'm okay with breaking a teacher's rules."

The Sewer King responded, "If you keep refusing, you're going to face the ultimate punishment."

Kimmy tried to be brave, despite feeling a great deal of fear. She said, "We'd rather be punished, than to break the law."

The Sewer King replied, "Very well then. You will face the wrath of the light." He dragged Kimmy and Hermione and put them in a nearby room, that was surrounded with bright lights. The lights were so bright, that it would be damaging for peoples' eyesight. The Sewer King quickly took them out of the room and said, "If you don't get me my rewards, you'll get a bright punishment." He did an evil laugh, while sending the students out of the sewer.

The students went out of the sewer, while wondering what they should do. Ron wasn't the most morally responsible of students, so he said, "Maybe we should just a couple of the ruder teachers."

Hermione sternly replied, "No Ron, we have to keep our morality in check."

Ron responded, "If anybody needs to work on their moral values, it's Harry." All of Ron's classmates rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Batman arrived at Hogwarts. He looked around the hallways and saw Professor Snape. Batman walked closer to him and said, "I'm looking for the new Professor of the Dark Arts."

Snape replied, "I must admit I'm concerned about the new professor's credibility, but I'm also concerned about Hogwarts having a bat-vigilante."

Batman responded, "Don't worry, Professor Snape. I'm just here to save the students from the new professor. He's an evil man, who's going to put the students in harm, if I don't get there soon enough."

Snape didn't trust most superheroes, but he had always respected Batman, due to being gloomy and dark, just like him. Snape said, "Very well then, Mr. Batman. I'll lead you there."

A few minutes later, Snape finished walking Batman to the Sewer King's hideout. They looked around and saw the students standing around. Kimmy and Hermione explained to them, about the Sewer King and what his evil plan was.

Snape said, "Students, none of you are going to be put in harm. You can stay in my classroom, until Batman catches the bad guy." He signaled for the students to follow him.

Ron whispered, "The sewer is more fun than Snape's classroom." Snape bonked Ron on the head.

Hermione whispered to Harry, "Keep the other students safe. I think Batman's going to need my help." Harry nodded.

Kimmy overheard Hermione, so she said, "I'm going to come along."

Hermione replied, "Kimmy, you can't do that. It would be too big of a risk."

Kimmy responded, "It's a risk for any student, including you. However, I'm not going to stand around and be a coward. I feel the need to be helpful."

Hermione lightly smiled and replied, "Very well then. I respect your bravery. It's one of the main reasons why you're my best friend." Ron had a jealous look on his face.

Batman went into the sewer. The Sewer King was hoping the students had come back, with treasures. However, he saw Batman, which he was upset about. He asked, "Batman, what are you doing in my sewer?"

Batman could hardly believe the things he had to ask his villains, while asking, "Do you think you own this sewer?"

The Sewer King answered, "Indeed I do. I call the shots, in this sewer. In fact, this sewer is also a classroom and the children of Hogwarts have become my servants."

Batman was disgusted by the Sewer King's cruel and crazy behavior. He sternly said, "No child deserves to be a servant and no monster deserves to be a teacher. In order to teach, you have to be smart, responsible, and caring of children's safety. You fail at all of those things, so you're going to Arkham Asylum, the worst sewer of them all."

The Sewer King had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "That's not going to happen." He signaled to his alligators, who started approaching Batman. The Sewer King said, "This going to be your finale, Batman." He did an evil laugh.

Kimmy and Hermione went into the sewer. They looked around and saw Batman fighting alligators. Kimmy nervously whispered to Hermione, "How are we supposed to help Batman?"

Hermione said, "A lot of students often make fun of my over-reading, but it helped me learn spells for defeating the world's most dangerous animals, including alligators." She got out her wand and pointed it at the alligators. The alligators started approaching her, but she used a spell that made them pause. She said, "That spell lasts two hours, which is enough time to stop the Sewer King."

The Sewer King replied, "I'm not going to be stopped. You may be powerful, but you have plenty of weak friends. I'll kidnap all of them and hold them for ransom. I'll get enough money to get a new kingdom."

Kimmy figured this was her time to be brave. She looked around and saw that the Sewer King had a fighting staff. She ran up to the staff and used it to hit the evil professor. Kimmy said, "You better give up."

The Sewer King stubbornly replied, "I'm never going to surrender. My bravery and loyalty, to my kingdom, is what makes me such a good king. My generosity knowns no bounds and my heroic nature is crystal clear. Only freaks, like bats and wizards, would dare disagree with my spotless reputation." Kimmy, Hermione, and Batman could tell the Sewer King was a crazy person, so they weren't too surprised by his bizarre rambling.

Kimmy said, "You may be the King of Sewers, but you'll never be the King of Hogwarts." She used the staff to knock the Sewer King to the ground. He got up and was about to attack, but Batman punched him back to the ground. The Sewer King passed out.

Batman grabbed him and put handcuffs on him, before disappearing into the shadows. While moving out of the sewers and into the shadows, Snape saw him and raised his thumb, in approval. Batman smiled and raised his thumb too, before going into the Batmobile.

Kimmy and Hermione got out of the sewer. Kimmy looked at Hermione and said, "Batman did a good job."

Hermione replied, "Hey, Batman doesn't deserve all of the credit."

Kimmy responded, "You're right about that. You did a great job at stopping the Sewer King's alligators. I was impressed, by how prepared and quick you acted."

Hermione replied, "Thank you, but I wasn't asking you to give me credit. I wanted you to give credit to yourself, for stopping the Sewer King."

Kimmy shook her head and replied, "Batman's the one who did that."

Hermione responded, "But you fought the Sewer King first, which helped Batman. I suspected you had potential, to be a good hero, and you turned out to be better than I could ever imagine."

Kimmy replied, "Thank you, Hermione. I couldn't for a better new, best friend." The two besties hugged.

Professor Snape walked up to them and sternly said, "You were supposed to go to my classroom, not go back to the sewer."

Kimmy replied, "We're really sorry."

Snape responded, "I was concerned about your safety, but you turned out to be excellent heroes. Well done."

Hermione smiled and replied, "Thank you, Professor Snape." Snape nodded and headed back to his classroom.

Hermione put her arm around Kimmy and asked, "What do you think of being at Hogwarts?"

Kimmy smiled and answered, "I couldn't think of anything more magical."


End file.
